Order of Powers, The
Category:Order of Powers The Order of Powers (OoP) is a theme inspired by metaphysics, philosophy, and secret societies. =Goals and Ideology= The Order views the world through a lens tinted by the Radiating Powers Model, a philosophy in which the universe is a product of six energies: Elements, Nature, Arcane, Chaos, Dark, and Light. These six energies flow through the Great Dark and, where all six meet, combine to form the physical universe within which worlds such as Azeroth and Draenor exist. Strong-willed individuals in the world of Azeroth interact with these powers by willing changes, from the Mage who conjures an ice storm, to the Priest that heals in the Light's name, to the Rogue who hastens his blade to unnatural speeds. Expanding the view, more than just individuals may manipulate or embody the traits of each power. The kingdom of the Forsaken, a ruthless society with a queen who wields an iron fist, could be seen as a fortress representing the Dark. In contrast, the kingdom of Stormwind with its lofty goals of peace and benevolence could be seen as a place saturated with the Light. The Night Elves, Nature; the Burning Legion, Chaos; etc. To most residents of Azeroth and the lower rungs of the Order this perception suggests that their manner of life and the power they most embody is the best way for all to live and their path should be dominant in the world. The common Paladin, twisted Warlock, or 'tree hugging' Druid and those they rally are good examples of people working within their powers. The continual struggle for control maintains innovation, evolution, and progress. The order seeks to guide this development by controlling the primary motivators. The goal of the highest levels of the Order is to use all resources available to the group to keep a balance of all powers in the world. As surely as the powers exist now in the forms of kingdoms and armies their embodiments will always appear, and if destroyed another will take its place after a period of imbalance and turmoil. Therefore, it is within the best interests of the world to avoid uncontrollable conflict. Whether through suppport, invention, peace talks, outright manipulation, or full-scale war, the goal of the Order of Powers is to maintain a stable world within which all six powers have sufficient influence. All of the organization's actions, no matter how the public may perceive them, are seen by its highest members as for the better good of Azeroth, if not all existence. =History= The concept of the Order of Powers began with the assertions of Lady Lilithia Elianas Emberfall. The warlock was acting Legate (leader) of the Ragefury Legion, a group of Horde mercenaries. One evening, after a typical Legion member induction ceremony in the Old Lordaeron courtyard, Lilithia gave a speech to the members there declaring that she had decided upon the 'proper' use of the Ragefury. After a small lecture proposing that good and evil were not definite but relative in the course of time depending on the results and victors, Lilithia expressed her intentions to use the small army as a tool to enforce balance between that which was considered good and evil. Some members of the Ragefury were pleased and filled with a sense of purpose and an ability to shape the world; however, most were confused by the concept given to them or unsettled by the idea of committing evil acts for the "greater good." Though Lilithia subtly guided the Ragefury into working toward her designs, she was unable to fully realize her intentions of world manipulation. With time she decided that the Ragefury was not the proper way to see her goals to fruition and resigned as Legate. As months passed Lilithia's theories and philosophies expanded to encompass not only morals, but reality as a whole. The Radiating Powers Model was birthed from the metaphysical ideas detailed in her ongoing work, Paradigma and Azeroth. The Order of Powers was created soon after her retirement as Legate to use her theories to influence the world and--if possible--control it. This organization, now referred to as the First Order, was dissolved as several projects and members under its direction critically threatened to expose the group. Some ideals of the First Order have remained as whispers in the Horde since the dissolution, however, and some still preach its practices. A Second Order of the OoP is rumored to be rebuilding its influences, burrowing deeper and fanning its roots farther out into the Horde structure. Change is in the air, and the new Order seeks to capitalize in every way possible.